1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighted tool, and in the preferred embodiment a lighted knife that provides illumination of its own blade or a work piece. The lighted knife includes a blade member, a handle member, and a light module disposed within a portion of the handle member.
2. Background Art
The present invention provides a solution to the problem of working in a poorly-lit environment. For example, sportsmen such as campers, hunters and fishermen often are required to work or cook in poorly lit conditions, such as after sunset or inside unlit cabins or tents. Often, in wilderness or other outdoor conditions, no ready source of electricity exists to power conventional lighting equipment. Further, use of a separate conventional flashlight is often impractical or impossible.
Additionally, automobile, industrial and other mechanical or electrical components are often located inside of unlit enclosures or in areas that block external background light. This problem is particularly troublesome for industrial equipment that is located next to other components that can easily be damaged or that present a hazard to the technician, such as exposed high-voltage sources.
One prior art solution to this problem is a trouble light, which the user hangs in a position to illuminate the tools and work surface or work piece. The light may be battery powered or connected to an outlet by an extension cord. One obvious problem with this solution is that the more common electrically powered version requires that an electrical outlet or other power source be located near the work area. Additionally, a trouble light is a separate component which may be bulky, and must be carried by the user to the work area. Thus, such separate lights are impractical for many outdoor and industrial uses.
Another solution for industrial applications is the development of tools that generate their own light, instead of using separate lighting. The advantage of this approach is that a beam of light is generated by the tool itself, and is directed at the area where the user is performing the work. Thus, the lighted tools can be used to manipulate nuts, bolts, screws and other fasteners in the poorly-lighted environments using light produced by the tool itself. One example of this solution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,242,536, which issued to Montgomery in 1941. More recent examples of similar tools are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,577,829 to Hall and 5,628,556 to Hrabar et al. The lighted tools have been found to be more advantageous than other prior art techniques.
However, a need still exists in both industrial applications and outdoor applications for other lighted tools and implements having a light source which is removable from the tool and that can be used independently as a flashlight.
The present invention satisfies this and other needs in the art and comprises a handle member and a light module, or a flashlight, for illuminating a portion of the handle member. The handle member has a distal end to which a blade member is connected in the preferred embodiment. The handle member also defines a bore longitudinally extending along at least a portion of the length. In some embodiments, the bore is co-extensive with the length of the handle member, such that the first end of the bore creates an aperture through the distal end of the handle member. In such embodiments, a light module installed within the bore may communicate light directly through the aperture to the blade member and work area. In other embodiments, the length of the handle member is greater than the length of the bore. In those embodiments, a portion of the handle member between the bore and the distal end of the handle member is optically conductive so that light can traverse therethrough.
The light module or other illumination means having a light source is removably inserted into the bore of the handle member. The light module is of a size to be complementarily received within the bore so that the light source is disposed within the bore adjacent the distal end of the handle member. When the light source is energized, the light emitted therefrom illuminates the blade member and/or the intended work piece. The light module can also be removed from the bore and used independently of the handle member.
A means for detachably securing the light module within the bore of the handle member allows the light module to be freely inserted into the bore for use of the tool and removed therefrom to be used as a flashlight. The preferred detachably securing means comprises a portion of the light module and a portion of the bore defining complementarily threaded surfaces. This detachably securing means provides a waterproof connection between the handle member and the light module and prevents accidental disengagement of the two components. However, the present invention also contemplates a design in which the light source is integrally formed within the handle member.
The present invention additionally includes a method for illuminating the blade member that extends longitudinally from the distal end of the handle member. The method comprises the steps of first detachably inserting a light source into the bore of the handle member and then detachably securing the light source within the bore. The light source is energized to produce a light through the transparent portion of the handle member and onto the blade member and/or work piece.
These and other features of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and accompanying drawings.